There is an ongoing need in the flavor and fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products.
Thiols are known to yield very powerful and consequentially very foul odors. In studying chemical structures and their structure reactivity relationships, it was suspected that certain functional groups bring out a more pleasant thiol aroma and at the same time maintain odor and taste strength. Esters are widely used in flavors and fragrances. With increasing knowledge of synergy exerted between certain functional groups, there is an ongoing need to be able to produce other related compounds to determine if these compounds have unique properties and if these compounds are suitable for incorporation in flavor and fragrance formulations.